Starmen
Starmen are an alien race that wields a psychic power called PSI. They are antagonists in the EarthBound/''Mother'' series and are the minions of Giygas. Appearance Starmen are humanoids, wearing platinum suits. Their heads are directly connected to their shoulders with no discernible neck and they have a visor, no digits on their hands and shoe-like feet. They also have four black buttons on the left side of their chest. Biochemistry Starmen are half organic, half synthetic. They are synthetic because in Mother 2/''Earthbound'', Starmen use katakana script which is a common way to donate robotic sounding speech. The English version lacking this gives them "whirrs", "beeps" and "clicks" which indicates that they are robotic. But they are also organic as they cannot be harmed by the Rust Promoter, which only damages robots. Variants *'Starman Junior' - The Starman Junior is the weakest out of all the Starmen. It has pink skin in Mother/''Earthbound Beginnings'', but looks like a normal Starman in Mother 2/''Earthbound''. *'Blue Starman' - The Blue Starman is an upgraded version of a Starman which uses all forms of PK Beam, except Omega PK Beam. It has a blue tint. *'Last Starman' - The Last Starman is the most powerful out of all the Starmen in Mother. It has low HP, high defense and access to all PSI attacks, including PK Beam. It has gold skin. *'Starman Super' - The Starman Super uses PSI Shield and PSI Healing which revives defeated enemies. They all disappear after a Starman Deluxe is defeated. Its appearance is similar to the Last Starman's. *'Starman Deluxe' - The Starman Deluxe can use PSI Shield, PSI Starstorm, fire a beam and summon a Starman or a Starman Super. It has silver skin, spikes on its head and shoulders, and red buttons on its chest. *'Ghost of Starman' - The Ghost of Starman is a powerful Starman which uses PSI Starstorm. It has black skin and pink buttons on its chest. *'Final Starman' - The Final Starman is the most powerful in Earthbound. It can use PSI Shield, Brainshock, PSI Healing, and PSI Starstorm. Rendering PSI attacks against it is useless until its shield is removed. It looks exactly like a Starman Deluxe, except it has gold skin instead of silver. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee A Starman appears as a trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' A Starman appears as a sticker, which increases Ness and Lucas' PSI powers when equipped. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS'' A Starman appears in both versions as a trophy and an Assist Trophy. When summoned, it teleports across the stage and attacks by shooting PSI beams. It is one of the few Assist Trophies that can be defeated. It also appears as an enemy in Smash Run on the 3DS version, behaving exactly as it does as an Assist Trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Starmen return as Assist Trophies, acting identically as they did in Smash Bros. 4. One Starman appears in the game as an advanced primary grab-type spirit that strongly increases PSI powers. Its Spirit Battle is a stamina battle against a Metal Ness accompanied by a Starman Assist Trophy while Stars fall from the sky. Gallery EBBStarman.png|Starman from EarthBound Beginnings. StarmanBlue.png|Starman Blue. LastStarman.png|Last Starman. StarmanJr.png|Starman Junior from EarthBound Beginnings. EBStarman.png|Starman and Starman Junior from EarthBound. StarmanSuper.png|Starman Super. StarmanDeluxe.png|Starman Deluxe. GhostOfStarman.png|Ghost of Starman. FinalStarman.png|Final Starman. Navigation Starman Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Humanoid Category:Psychics Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Villains Category:Kidnapper